The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to the dynamic adjustment of availability of access to video games.
Video games provide a source of entertainment for many. Video games often provide an interactive activity that can be interesting and challenging, and may allow game players to control game characters engaged in various simulated activities, including real-life activities that may otherwise be unavailable to the game player. Moreover, the game characters may utilize personal equipment not readily available in the real world to game players, allowing the game players simulated use of a variety of real world items.
Video games simulation of real world activities may be of a limited nature in a variety ways, however. Video games may not fully simulate the physicality, or lack thereof, of for example the look and feel of controllers used for simulating equipment. Video games also may not fully simulate general constructs that individuals may face when desiring to participate in an activity. For example, many real-world activities may have limits on the number of participants. Various venues and locales for example may only be able to accommodate a fixed maximum number of people at a time, regardless of how many people may wish to and are otherwise able to enjoy doing so.